Nunquam Desinens
by deathlydelirium
Summary: The world signaled for their own impending destruction, and Rin never had thought she and her friends played a big part to the world's end. It takes more than brains to realise the truth. Just how burdened are they really? The weight of the world is carried upon their backs. The prophecies did not lie at all, they were only misunderstood.
1. Prologue

**[PROLOGUE]**

* * *

_"We'll see you very soon, Rin."_

There were a number of voices that echoed in unison.

I sighed. Why does this keep happening?

I get these very realistic thoughts imagined every day, like some non-existent movie playing in my head. I have yet to understand what they are, though I try but it's fruitless. I've got no answers so far. It's been 16 years man.

Often times, I revert into this comatose-like state, except that it really isn't a coma because I'd still be awake and am pretty aware of my surroundings. These scenes appear like videos that I can scroll down on Youtube or something - I'd pick one, and it would play the video from start to end; I can pause it any time, but I swear I have no control over what I watch. It just plays on through non-stop, and it just feels so familiar. Of course, I appear in these glimpses quite a lot. If not, I wouldn't have cared much over them. I'd have probably found inspiration to write about them rather than find myself intrigued over this desire to know and understand more about it. I find these glimpses very comforting. You know that one saying about feeling at home and all of that? Okay maybe not but it's somewhere along those lines and I get that feeling when I watch it all unfold. It's a nice feeling, you know? Perhaps, they could be memories? I don't know. I mean I SURE AS HELL DON'T REMEMBER THIS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE. Maybe past lives? Could be but I don't think so. Plus, they seem a bit too unrealistically fantasy-like to be considered as memories of the past. In fact, I look much older than that of my current reflection. Could it be visions of the future? Most probably not. They barely resemble anywhere here too. I don't know man, this is so confusing.

Odd, isn't it?

Let's call them glimpses for now. In these glimpses, I remember seeing some faces whom I've never seen before actually, but they look really familiar too. One of them was a tall boy with blue hair standing next to another boy who was taller than him, with long purple hair. They looked like my age, or slightly older. I remember once, they were both teasing me as we laughed on and on in the midst of our conversation, but it wasn't even in a language I understood. It was really weird, like some mishmash of all the languages of the world combined. I remember that we were chatting away one fine afternoon over tea and biscuits, at the least that was the scene we were placed in.

Gosh, that sounds so English of us. I can assure you that I am not English at all! My mother is German, and my father is German/Japanese.

Now back to this! Also, there was another boy who frequently interrupted my thoughts as well; a boy who kind of resembles me actually, like a male version of myself. Haha! Typical blond hair and blue eyes, except he had his hair tied up into a ponytail. What was his name… Alan? Leon? Aaron? I can't quite remember. There were others too, but they weren't as crystal clear as those guys, I guess.

Oh gosh, my thoughts are getting jumbled up again.

You know that blue haired boy I mentioned earlier? Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like someone I once knew; a person I was close to a couple of years ago before he disappeared. Actually, these voices became more frequent ever since he left. I keep on hearing someone and he interrupts my thoughts; I often hear those voices in his tone of voice, and he even uses his own diction. It's like, I could just tell that it was him, you get me? He likes to call out my name as if he's trying to get my attention, as if he's trying to strike up a conversation with me. Sometimes, when I feel alone I respond to him, that voice in my head. He sounds so much like him, so much like that friend of mine. Kaito was his name. He was a really fun guy to talk to, but the Kaito in my head? He keeps on telling me the same thing over and over again.

_"I'm sorry. It had to be done, I'm sorry. You'll hear from me soon."_

Sorry? For what…?

And sometimes, the purple haired boy would speak to me too. Once, I asked for his name because unlike Kaito, I didn't recognise him as anyone I knew.

_"Gakupo. My name is Gakupo. Please remember me, Rin."_

What does he mean by that? I've never met him before, so how could I remember him in the first place? But to be honest I've never met Kaito face to face either. Kaito and I knew each other through an online game ever since I was pulled out of the public school nearby and began home schooled. He lived on the other side of the world. We became really close, until he told me he had to leave for the hospital one day. Apparently he had cancer, so I was really worried. Then after that, he never came back. I have not heard from him since. Kaito... I just hope he's still alive. After all, we promised to take care of each other…

Or is that the reason why the Kaito in my head repeats that message? The reason why he keeps on telling me he's sorry. Maybe...

But all of this happened three years ago. I think I've gone insane really, delirious enough to actually hear these voices in my head. Are they like telepathic messages? Are they real or are they just imaginary? Are they the subconscious desires I have that led me to creating imaginary people in my mind out of loneliness? Or did I just do some sort of weird inception thing where people can invade my mind? I often laugh at the thought of communicating with spirits, and sometimes I laugh at the idea of them being spirits too. I mean, it wouldn't be much of a surprise since my family's all about this spiritual mystic bullshit, and they believe in that crap a lot more than I could imagine. Wouldn't it be funny if I really were talking to spirits? Hahah. Wow. Um, kinda creepy okay let's brush that idea off for now.

But no really, it couldn't be that. At least, I'm pretty sure that's impossible. Kaito… He's still alive, right? He just left and entered the hospital. That's all. He's probably spent years trying to recover so I guess it's alright. Sigh, I must be overly worried about this. Yeah, I'm probably insane. Go, mum and dad. Go register me in for the closest mental asylum or something.

Anyway, these voices became quite difficult to listen for as of late. I barely hear them nowadays, but that doesn't mean that the voices were gone. Let's talk about that other boy, who's name I still can't quite get; Eren? Zayn? God what the hell is his name even? Okay, anyway I hear his voice from time to time. Like Kaito, he keeps on repeating the same message over and over again.

_"It'll all end soon, don't worry."_

Soon until what ends? The end of my sanity? The end of my life? The end of the world? God do I hope so. If anything I believed in more than ever, is that the end of days had been delayed for MORE THAN ENOUGH time. Sure I'm still pretty young but just reading the news about current world affairs gets me really pissed off and I am just extremely tired of this place already. I am NOT going to grow up into an adult in this shit hole I swear. I've grown impatient and restless over this damned world, but as to why? Apart from that, I have no clue at all. Like, what has the universe done to me anyway to make me hate it so much? At the least end my life before this world ends because I am tired as hell man. Though, I think that that won't happen any time soon.

My death, that is. I mean, if there is one thing I fail at best it's definitely dying.

Moving on! Sometimes, the boy tells me I know more than what I'm currently aware of. This actually left me thinking for days and nights to no end.

Do I really?

Usually, when kids grow up, they hold on to this feeling that they're destined for great things, just like superheroes and whatnot. In my case however, that gut feeling had never at the slightest faded. As a matter of fact, it only grew stronger as each year went past, but it doesn't mean that I liked it at all.

I really wish it'd go away. It seemed almost like a warning to me. My intuition is almost always right, and this gives me really bad vibes. I wonder, what exactly is in store for me? Like, are you kidding me mate? A person who could care less about this place man I just want to boot the hell out of here already. Do I really have to deal with this? If I do, then is there anyway I can divert my ass away from this damned fate?

If there really is a God out there, you sure as hell owe me a pretty big ass explanation.

And yet, there is that part of me that tells me I really do not want to know about this at all.

However, this isn't going to help me avoid it now, is it? And I mean this conversation. God damn it, Meiko.

* * *

By this time I was glaring daggers at my screen, mainly the conversation I was having on Skype messenger. I pulled my hair out of frustration, and pulled out a book - The Encyclopedia of Spirits by Judika Illes. Then, my fingers quickly skimmed through, in search for a fitting name to the description that matched the drawing my friend, Meiko, had just sent to me. I swore to myself I knew who it was, but I needed to see her name.

Meiko [23:11:03]: so i drew her but every time i look at her eyes i get this rly bad headache idk

_File received from Meiko: Image 0787_

Rin [23:11:40]: i could've sworn i saw her before

Rin [23:11:41]: but i can't put my finger on it um, hey i told you about my friend kaito right?

Meiko [23:11:52]: yeah the one u said you rly liked 3 years ago or smth

Rin [23:12:01]: ye that's him well she looks a lot like some girl he mentioned about before

Rin [23:12:11]: one of his ex gfs i think but he said she wasnt a normal person? idk?

Rin [23:12:18]: some chick he told me i should watch out for

Rin [23:12:28]: red head like with legit RED hair not that orangeish red, and fiery red/gold eyes? super pretty?

Meiko [23:12:32]: thats the chick here

Rin [23:12:41]: her name is lilith. i'm pretty sure that's her. ok in fact no i'm more than sure it's her

Meiko [23:12:50]: well shit

Meiko [23:12:54]: hey i g2g

Meiko [23:12:59]: i'll talk to u tmrw, u won't be on when i get back

Rin [23:13:06]: oh um alright then. god i hate time differences. stay safe. cya! love u

Meiko [23:13:14]: cya and take care. love u 2

* * *

**A/N -**

I don't know if this place is dead since I haven't been here for quite sometime. However, I've decided to begin writing again (and probably at the worst time of the year to write)! This isn't specifically based on any Vocaloid songs, however I do have a song written out and I intend to put it together with one of the Vocaloid synthesizers (specifically for Rin and Len) once I leave for college (which will be in less than a year :D). This won't be updated all too frequently because I am an inconsistent writer. School has been beyond hectic because there had been some issues with the high school faculty in my school, and it's caused quite a bunch of trouble with certain subjects of mine. Also, my exams are coming up, and due dates for my assessments are coming at me.

There will be a lot of mysticism and the supernatural involved in this story. Some will be based off personal experience that my friends and I had, but most will be based off prophecies I've read in many different spiritual beliefs. Most of the context of the prophecies that will be mentioned are legitimate and have been recorded, though interpretations may vary. I'm just going with what seems to be the most logical in my perspective.

Anyway, please enjoy this! I will try my best to keep it interesting (: I've been dying to write about this for over a year now, though it was originally based off some of my OCs along with some other OCs my friends had (I personally think that the Vocaloids may suit the roles and characteristics, and whatever pairing that may come may actually fit with this too, thereby making this a good Vocaloid AU, in comparison to the other fandoms I am into).


	2. CONTURBATIO - I

**CONTURBATIO - I**

* * *

Rain poured heavily outside escorted by the rush of tenacious winds, shaking the windows of the sky high apartments in the metropolitan city. A flash of light almost blinding, strong enough to drag you into the shadows where no one will find you. Seconds after followed a loud, almost deafening thunder clap that roared throughout the city, shaking the grounds. I felt the interior of my room tremble in fear. Usually, I would enjoy storms like this, however this time I hid myself under the sanctuary of my bed covers, loud music blaring through my headphones. It is early September. Storms like this should be normal here in Osaka, but this is so unnerving, almost apocalyptic actually.

There was another flash of light, and the shadows engulfed me again.

No one is home; mum is currently away on a trip to Sapporo, and dad just left for work a couple of hours ago. He won't be home until sundown, but where is the sun anyway? The day has only just begun, and she has decided to hide behind the clouds. What is this? A game of hide and seek? Are you trapping us here with no light?

Another thunder clap blared through the skies.

_Was that a yes or no?_

The skies thundered again, answering my question in a soft but coarse voice. I looked out the window beside me, staring into the horizon. I noticed the clouds were slightly thinning by the east, so I couldn't help but smile. Then out of nowhere came another flash of lightning that struck somewhere nearby in the west. I flinched and quickly turned away, staring into the shadows across my room.

It is really dark.

To be honest, I don't think that '_really dark'_ would convey this enough. If one were to cast light upon this darkness, it would not make it any less dark. It would, however, add a couple shades of grey. Quite the monochromatic palette, isn't it?

_No_, another part of my mind answered myself. These shadows form another kind of darkness. This is the kind of darkness that will numb your sense perception - your sense of sight, of touch, of auditory perception. Everything disappears right before you.

I heard a whisper.

_"Are you aware of yourself?"_

Aware of what? My existence? My purpose in life?

I heard another rumble, but it was not that of a thunder's roar. Pain flared through my abdomen, and in that moment I realised two very important things:

_I am in the middle of an existential crisis._

_Also,_

_I am hungry as fuck._

I shook my head and quickly got out of the bed covers, flipping the light switch to bring brightness and colour into what was once a room of black and white. The digital clock next to my bed says that it is 11:11 AM.

I muttered under my breath. "_Kami-sama,_ not again."

There was another roll of thunder coming from the skies, though soft and almost calming. I felt somewhat reassured of something unknown, and for a reason I am uncertain of. The winds did not rattle the windows, but caressed it gently as it drifted through with grace. The rain lessened, and the clouds had a luminous glow to it, rather than the thick of gray like how it was ten minutes before.

There is absolutely no time to waste on an existential crisis, let alone any philosophical matters at this time. I need to get this out of my mind. I need...

Food.

_Like._

_**NOW.**_

I made my way to the door until I passed my work desk and saw that the LED light on my Blackberry was flashing. Who would text me at this time? I mean, none of my friends are awake yet. It's probably another text message from the phone company, so might as well go and delete it. They really need to stop spamming my inbox.

Picking up my phone, I notice that the time is still 11:11 AM. With my palms together, I then close my eyes and whispered under my breath.

"I wish for better luck."

After jumping back on my bed, I quickly opened my messages. Surprisingly enough, they were from Meiko.

She and I go a long way back; we have been friends for more than eight years, and we're still going strong! She moved away a couple years back to study abroad in Berlin and graduate there. We kept in touch with each other, and I know, time zones are just the worst. However, considering that it's not even noon here, she really should be asleep right now. This is unusual.

So I scrolled up and began reading.

* * *

**_Meiko_**

_rin wake up. _

_i swear to god woman its 3 fuckin am here gimme credit coz this is rly important come on_

_dont ask why im awake i'll get to that in a bit_

_its saturday come on pls tell me ur awake i mean like isnt it like 11 there_

_ok u know what im gonna just type it up. so theres this bitch hooker w/ my dad right now like uh her name's maria or smth i was too pissed to pay attention._

_mum went on a massive breakdown idk shes still crying and dad just left a while ago. idk what to do man and that bitch maria i saw her before i swear _

_every time i look at her i feel sick like massive headache and i rly wanna puke so pls gtfo of my face kinda sick_

_im still awake now coz like srysly how the hell am i supposed to sleep when both of em were yelling like that?_

_woman why r u not replying ugh rin come on i thought u were my frieeeend_

_mein freund :(_

_wo bist du?_

_ok fine i'll still be here just pls reply asap_

* * *

Meiko does not usually type like this, well she never sounds panicked with anything. She'd normally be the type of person who'd sound pretty easy going in conversation, so this is really weird. Like, what the hell universe? I thought those 11:11 wishes were supposed to come true? I wished for better luck not a smack down low on whatever luck I had left. How very rude of the universe.

I sighed and quickly typed up a response.

* * *

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_wait woah back the fuck up what_

_sorry there was like a huge thunderstorm here i didnt hear the message tone. who the hell is stealin ur momma's man coz das not cool man like not cool at all_

**_Meiko_**

_ok so u finally reply now thank god_

_someone's stealin my momma's man yeah this rly sucks and idk how to deal w this im so pissed right now_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_k first off calm ur shit_

_second i rly have a bad feeling bout that maria bitch_

**_Meiko_**

_well shit _

_i mean we all know ur intuition speaks for itself but shit son what do i do like duh ofc i have a bad feeling bout her too what a stupid hoe_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_problem is i mean like that bad feeling is not just the kinda normal bad feeling like oh i know she's such a bitch _

_it's more of that feeling like holy shit big trouble big big big ass trouble as in trouble like what the hell is actually happening?_

**_Meiko_**

_insert a bunch of question marks here too _

_dude i swear so much weird shit has been happening lately this is really startin to freak me out?_

_u think its got smth to do w/ that lilith person u mentioned last week? i looked her up and she sounds a hell lot like that maria bitch just not w the looks n all but personality tho damn_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_my gut is screamin yes as much as i wanna deny it man but thats creepy tho lol. havin a vengeful mesopotamian goddess up your ass_

_loljk no i mean no man that really sucks_

_but maybe? idk man. i've seen things, i've felt things, they ain't nice._

**_Meiko_**

_for some reason im not scared tho like if im dealin with some weird shit might as well laugh it off hah i mean what can they do?_

_oooh stab me in the heart and kill me off_

_hah_

_lmao no i mean sure that sword goes thru my body but it dont shed blood_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_lol meiko like dafuq didja do to piss off a bitch like her?_

**_Meiko_**

_idk but i sure am pretty damn awesome for pissin one off but god if she fuckin messes w me she's gonn get herself killed_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_she's already dead or idk not alive not human idk gah_

**_Meiko_**

_well ur the expert at this shit so tell me what to do coz i cant trust this internet bullshit man_

_i swear weird things happen to the people who stick around u lol_

_no offense tho i still love u_

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_now that u mention it damn its true ah fuck_

_hey um im actually gonn do some research myself idk chances are it's not her i mean what would she want to do with u? _

_woman go to sleep or at least try to. we'll talk when u wake up again its saturday_

**_Meiko_**

_alright fine see ya later i guess be back in like 6 - 8 hours idk_

* * *

"Ugh..." I threw my phone on the bed and got up on my feet. For some reason I felt really groggy and tired. My stomach growled again, demanding for it to be fed. Okay, maybe I feel tired because I'm hungry. I headed down stairs and opened the fridge to find no food at all. Okay, so we have some raw meat but I have no idea how to prepare any meal from this. Dad doesn't keep instant food around because, I quote, "_They are filled with chemicals and are really unhealthy! You should eat organic, home made food, and not eat instant food so often, Rin. Only in times when you are in a time of crisis!_" Well dad, there is no food so this is CLEARLY a time of crisis. Gosh, how can this happen to me?

Thankfully, there were a couple of oranges on the table. ORANGES! Now I'm really happy. Did I mention how much I loved oranges? They are, like, THE BEST fruits ever! Especially mandarin oranges! Hell, my shampoo is citrus scented, and so is my soap! My EVERYTHING is citrus scented!

I am so obsessed, gosh. Is it unhealthy to consume too many oranges in a day? I mean, you can't have too much of a good thing, or so they say. Who cares though? I'm hungry right now, and there's no food so I took one and began to peel it open.

I heard the telephone ring in the kitchen, and I groaned again. There are ALWAYS hindrances and I am so tired of this already. I quickly took the peeled orange and ran over to the phone to answer the call. Over the phone line, I could hear my dad. Again, something unusual, because dad never calls during work.

"Good morning, baby! Did you just wake up?" _I wished_, if only the thunders weren't so loud.

"Hey dad, and no, hahah, I've been awake since the thunderstorm began."

"Ahh well you should've come down stairs for breakfast! I could've made some _tori_ _katsudon_ for you! And uh... That was quite a violent storm; doesn't usually happen. Did you know that the children's playground in the park near _Umeda OsakaKita Ward _had a lot of trees collapse on it?"

"Really?" Wait, that playground would be the one near Herbis Plaza, right? The one that usually has a bunch of kids playing in it. "That's terrible! Isn't it the one that Nezumi_-chan_ loves to play in?"

Nezumi_-chan _is the little five year-old girl who lives next door with Takehiro_-san_. She is a lovely child! Very bright and intelligent for her age. I would babysit her from time to time to earn some pocket money because Takehiro_-san_ takes care of her as a single father. His wife passed away after giving birth to Nezumi_-chan_, and there was a funeral held for her then. I attended it, and my father and I offered to help take care of Nezumi-_chan_ whenever he was too busy.

"Yeah that one. Man, it's unfortunate, since they just renovated the playground some few months ago right?"

Ah, that's right! The playground was expanded just two months ago since there were so many children who played in it. Well, that was quite a waste of money then.

"Wow that sucks. Anyway dad, what's up?"

"Well, while I was on the way to work I got caught in really bad traffic because of the storm. I've been stuck for about two hours and a half now so uh, I told my employees that I would not be able to attend work today."

"Ouch, that's unfortunate." Talk about bad luck, I mean really? What a streak of bad luck we have today. "Will you be returning home now then?"

"Luckily there was an exit so I made a turn and I am nearly home now. Perhaps I could make you some _tori katsudon_ now to make up for the morning. I'm sorry you had nothing to eat!"

"Wait, YOU'RE CALLING WHILE DRIVING? DAD THAT ISN'T SAFE!" I heard him chuckle over the phone. Gosh, he worries me so much! "And hey it's alright, dad. Don't worry about it, I had some oranges!" I could hear my dad sigh.

"I don't know if eating too many oranges is good for you, Rin. Also, I received a parcel from your uncle this morning in the mail. It's for you, but I kept it in my room. You can take it now if you'd like."

"Huh? You mean uncle Friedrich? He sent a parcel all the way from Germany just for me?" Now this was a surprise. I NEVER got any mail!

"Well not exactly from Germany. He was in South Korea a week ago for a business trip, and got something for you there. He didn't have the time to deliver it here himself, so he mailed it instead. You should go ahead and take it. It's on my work desk."

"Okay." I wonder what it could be?

"I'll be home in twenty minutes or so. I'll see you. Love you dear!"

"Love you too, dad!" I hung up and placed the phone back where it should be.

A parcel, huh? Finally! Something that's good! After all, uncle Friedrich is THE BEST ever! Yes, he's my favourite uncle. I love him so much! He's so cool!

I made my way back upstairs to my dad's room. It smelled like cologne here, or I don't know. It's that really masculine smell, if you get me. The typical dad smell? Honestly, I am terrible at describing this.

There on his table was a small brown parcel that said "_To: Kagamine Rin._" I took it back to my room and ripped off the brown paper to find a smaller box and a letter. I opened the letter, and there it was, uncle's famous ancient calligraphy-like handwriting that I admire so very much. It's beautiful. Meticulous. There's a strange sense of detail and yet it's obvious from the tiny little mistakes here and there that he's not actually really paying close attention to his handwriting, which somehow just makes it more... artsy. Yes, artsy is probably the only way to describe it. It's the way that he adds a little curve at the end of every y and g but never dots the i and the j, and adds that tiny little dip unconsciously at the end of the m but still manages to make his n's like an r.

I simply loved it, but enough gushing over his handwriting! Time to read what's on this paper.

_'To my dearest niece,_

_Guten tag, my precious Rinny! I hope you and your father are doing well since my last visit. I have missed you so much, especially! If you are asking how I am doing, I am feeling great as usual! However, I have been quite busy with work. Don't worry! Stress won't take over me that easily!_

_This is fairly sudden, and as you know, your birthday is coming up this December! I will not be able to attend your sweet 16th because I will be busy at that time. In order to make up for it, I present to you this gift from South Korea. Fun fact! South Korea is rich with amethyst stones, and so I got you one with the warrant inside the box. (Incase anything happens to the stone, or to the silver lining, do tell me as soon as possible!) You're maturing into adulthood very soon, love, and you need to let loose with that tomboy attitude of yours. I hope to see you grow into a beautiful, intelligent, and kind hearted young woman in our next meeting. You are more than what you see in front of the mirror!_

_Do plan a visit to Germany very soon. Munich is a lovely place, and Meiko lives near here so you can visit her too! If you are too busy, that's alright. Focus on your studies, child! Less than two years and you'll finally get to college!_

_All of my love, support, and brotherly care to you and your father. Liebe dich!_

_Onkel Friedrich.'_

Advanced birthday present? This is very sweet of him! All the more reason to love uncle Friedrich! I took the small box and opened the lid. Something silver winks at me, but I did not really notice it because of the purple I set my eyes upon. An amethyst pendant was cradled with velvet that was inside of this little box, and it shines softly in the dim wake of the thunderstorm, glowing in purple light, with the essence of royalty to it. It is teardrop shaped, though perfectly rounded at the bottom, like a smooth marble. It is connected to a silver chain that rests in a perfect circle within the box. All of these feelings collide inside me. This necklace is expensive. It is precious. It is something that I'd have to be responsible for. It was simply stunning.

I made a mental note to send a thank you e-mail to uncle Friedrich tonight.

This necklace is just GORGEOUS. I immediately wore it on my neck, and I felt so happy! For some reason, it made me feel complete, and I couldn't help but think that a lot of good luck was coming my way! After all, as an old proverb said, "_After rain comes sunshine_."

Suddenly reminded of Meiko's situation, I then felt a burst of determination and confidence rush through my body. My Macbook Pro lay on the table across me. I opened it, and quickly opened a tab, in search for more information regarding Lilith. Could it really be her?

In my heart, I KNOW that it's her. It's the only explanation I could provide here, but intuition is hardly solid evidence.

Gosh, this is like trying to prove a fart caused by some random stranger in the middle of an elevator ride, and you just know is that _one fat guy_ because you claim to know the smell, yet you just can't prove it to be so without him admitting it. This simply doesn't hold up.

But neither would the elevator, now that I think about it. It probably would have exceeded the weight limit and be plummeting to its untimely doom at that point.

And what about the panic caused by the gas? Wouldn't the pe-

Okay I'm gettting distracted again.

At the least, I should feel nervous, but I don't. Hopefully I can figure a way out of this, but I am only a child. What can I possibly know, anyway?

I heard a voice in my head again. She spoke softly, and I could feel that this was the same voice from earlier today.

_"Trust your intuition, Rin. You can do this."_

I felt that I could trust her, this voice I mean; she seems so familiar. I smiled and hummed in response to the voice. For some unknown reason, I could tell that the woman behind this voice was smiling at me. I could feel it. She made me feel calm, and in that moment my mind was suddenly clear of thoughts and hindrances.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N -**

SHOUT OUT TO KILAMEIDA BECAUSE YOU ARE AN A+ BABE FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS FIC THANK YOU SO MUCH

Boy, this took me quite a while to write! I'm actually really glad that there are people who are actually reading this! I'm really glad :')

Rin's characterisation here in the story will be somewhat slightly different from common interpretations of her character in other fanfictions I've read. However, there will still be similarities! Character development with Rin will be one of the most important aspects to this story. If you dislike my characterisation of Rin here, unfortunately I will not change it the slightest unless it follows in accordance to the story. After all, people are hard to please.

The next chapter might come a bit later because I will be quite busy with school work in the upcoming few weeks. I will try to get it done as soon as possible!

I'm sorry if the 'chat' conversations are annoying you! It is really meant to be there (and I have no idea how to convey 'chat' messages in other ways except through this) so please bear with me! There will be quite a lot more of those 'chat' conversations in future chapters.

Thank you and please R&R! Much love xx


End file.
